Keinate Urashima: Swordplay
by Pickleman
Summary: When a child is born with parents who had a long forgotten love, will be the boy who will bring end to a certain war with a friend. His weapons will be the two Blades forged with love of his parents. This is his story...........
1. The Time Travel

Keinate Urashima: Swordplay

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this poopy pc and the clothes on my back. /

Description and Keinate History:

As the other I fell I should Describe Keinate before story, hehe

You people who have seen some1 or have played Kingdom Hearts 2 would know.

He wears an organization XIII coat (if u don't know what that is its like that black coat Kanako put on Keitaro in love hina again ep. 3 I think),

With gold trimmings on the edges. Purple eyes, neon blue hair, around keitaro's height, and his most important item(s) His Twin Blades. His blades look like samurai swords. Look on google images for one if u can't find a good picture. Its sheathes are black and white, little triangle things are black on white sheathe and white on black sheath. The blades are of magic(ka) when he wields them. The Black blade inherits his father's immortality, while the white blade inherits his mother's super strength. The weird thing is though; Su had created a machine for Keinate when he was in the womb. It would transmit DNA and abilities into Keinate which Keitaro and Naru Agreed to. Keinate received it from the following:

Keitaro: Immortality and Clumsiness

Naru: Super Strength

Shinobu: Cooking

Su: Enthusiasm

Haruka: Speed

Motoko: Swordsmanship

Kitsune: Hair Style

But there is a prophecy that no one knows about and never will since it was long forgotten about years ago. This is it:

When a child is born with parents who had a 

_Long forgotten love, will be the boy who will bring_

_End to a certain war with a friend. His weapons_

_Will be the two Blades forged with love of his parents_

_The Father's, will be of Black Steel, forged when he was born._

_The Mother's, will be made when the child is born, of White Steel._

_With These blades he will solve many problems of the world._

Prologue:

2 Years after Keitaro Urashima's and Naru Narusegawa's Wedding, they had a son named Keinate Urashima. When he was 12 he trained with Motoko in Urashima style martial arts(they Hina came by and gave that as one of her many wedding gifts to the Urashima's), and he earned the right to train with bokkens against Motoko. At age 16 he was gained the right to wield his twin blades with him in public. At age 17 he decided to go to Sasagi Seminar like everyone else at Hinata Sou (except Kitsune). Unfortunately, he failed the first time like his parents, but on the second try, he made it in. At 19, something "accidental" happened to him. One of Su's inventions was a time machine and she tried it on Keinate.

(Keinate's room, 3AM) "Woohoo im done with my time traveling invention!"

"WTF? Are u doing in my room Su?"

"Gonna try my new invention on you silly"

"WAHH!"

"Hold still while I set to what time period to send you to."

"Here we are! 1999! The Year Keitaro met us!Yaay!"

"No wait im not ready to go time-traveling SUU!

"That's okies I put a little pack in your jacket when you were sleeping! Say hi for me! Goodbyez!"

"NOO SUUU NOO!"

(Weird noise that's at 100000billion volume that scene goes to universe omniverse can hear it.)

Yay im done with chapter one! Time to start on next chapter up by tonight. Ill get 2 chaps. if im lucky. R&R plz be fair this my first fanfic.

Its' short because im saving my thoughts for chapters 2,3,4,5 and so on

Next Chapter: Hi Mom, Hi Dad, I'm Your Unborn Son Keinate!


	2. Say Hello To Your New Roomate Part 1

Keinate Urashima: Swordplay

After waking up after being unconscious for what seemed a couple of hours according to his watch. Unfortunately, he landed on top of a guy who was walking on long, long, never-ending, stairs. Somehow that guys name was Keitaro Urashima on his way to Hinata Apartments coming from grocery shopping. "Where is that idiot!" screamed Naru. "Su will use Kei-Dar to find our slacker manager!" screamed Su.

"Hey why there is two bleeps instead of one!"

"I haven't made a Keitaro-clone yet so what is it!"

"Maybe it's one of his many love children!" screams Naru (everyone face faults).

Everyone goes outside and they see someone lying on top of Keitaro wearing a black jacket and neon blue hair. "Who is that?" "Hey, that's the other bleep I was talking about!" "Hey! So maybe I was right about being one of his love children but he looks at least 2 years younger than Keitaro." Said Naru. After putting them both in Keitaro's room, they close the door and go into the attic, AKA secret ops base. "So what do we do with that guy, huh?" asked Naru. "I say we tie him up and interrogate him and ask why he fell on our manager!" said Kitsune. "Good idea so lets do it!" everyone yelled.

Around five hours later, Keinate wakes up with his weapons gone. He starts to freak and the interrogating type of rooms appears with the switch of a light. "Who are you and why did you harm our manager!" asked Motoko and Kitsune simultaneously. Keinate glares at them and stays silent. "Oh you're the silent type ehh……. Su use the truth beam on him!" yells Kitsune. Su then shoot a bazooka looking weapon at Keinate and fires.

"Spill it big boy, what are you doing here? Asked Kitsune in detective costume. "I'm not saying anything. Well im outta questions so lets just release him and Keitaro will decide what to do with him next. Everyone leaves the room and Keinate is left there for a couple of hours,(Anime tears while he's doing his time) until his swords magically fly across the room instantly cutting the ropes. _"It's a good thing there magic swords or I would've starved to death"_

After retrieving his belongings, he somehow magically finds Keitaro's room on his first try. **Knock knock** "Come in" said Keitaro. "Keitaro, I need to ask a favor of you." "Depends on what it is so ask." "I have to tell you my story of why and how I pooped out of nowhere and landed on you, oh wait, that kinda came out wrong, didn't it?" (Keitaro eyes are as big as snow peas) "You see, I go to Tokyo U, and I need a place to say with moderate rent. So I need you to give me keep a room here till I graduate. "Well I guess I can give a Tokyo U student a room till you graduate. A room for a while but Naru and the others won't be to happy. "Thanks I need some time to finish Tokyo U. "Okay now c'mon lets go downstairs and announce that your staying at Hinata-Sou.

"He's going to what!" screamed Motoko. "Look I know you're against this but I trust Keinate is different." "And how can you tell you've barely known him for two hours!" "Look I know that, but I trust Keinate and he has given me no reason to mistrust him. "But you've only known him for-" "He's staying and you have no say in this Motoko." "Come, Keinate, ill show you to your room."

After Keinate finishes packing his newly purchased clothes courtesy of Keitaro, on cue Kitsune walks in.

Im pooped I was grounded so I couldn't type for 3 weeks -.-; im gonna be updating once or maybe twice a week if im lucky


End file.
